


bjyx理想型（十）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	bjyx理想型（十）

十  
等耶啵赶到，看到的抱着孩子输液的小赞。  
耶啵:卧槽你个骗子！  
小赞:？？？  
耶啵:这tm是你在老家的孩子吧？！！！  
小赞:？？？  
耶啵:你tm都结过婚了！还说什么对我负责？！！！  
小赞:你，你疯了？  
耶啵:呜呜呜。  
小赞:我在店门口捡到这个孩子的，医生说估计是个弃婴。  
小赞:医生说他有先天性心脏病。  
小赞:要花好多钱治，估计家里承受不起，就遗弃了。  
小赞:王耶啵，你愿意和我一起抚养这个孩子吗？

王耶啵听过无数次表白。有羞涩的，直白的，中二的，直接床上说的。但是第一次听到这种类型的。  
他啥意思，王耶啵疑惑，是表白吧？  
但是他又没说喜欢我，他说要我和他一起养孩子。  
老子才不想养孩子。哪来的孩子，我又不认识。  
耶啵:不愿意。  
耶啵:我不喜欢孩子。  
耶啵:我喜欢你，我想养你。

给孩子安排好住院，小赞和耶啵一起回到家。  
小赞:我给你热饭。  
耶啵:快快快快快快老子饿死了。  
耶啵:你怎么说？  
小赞:？  
耶啵:装傻遛我？  
小赞:我不用你养，我自己能养活自己。  
耶啵:我日。  
小赞:我想和你一起养孩子。  
小赞:我也喜欢你。

王耶啵谈恋爱了，但是感觉和以前的生活也没大差别。上班下班回家吃饭睡觉，除了偶尔拉拉手，和小赞的关系同之前没啥不同。  
大哥:这是不是说明  
耶啵:？  
大哥:其实你们之前就是在谈恋爱？  
耶啵:p的，他又没和老子表白。  
耶啵:我王耶啵还没主动追过谁。  
大哥:你不是说，是你先表白的？  
耶啵:拜拜。

小赞拿到了第一个月的工资。基本工资加上加班费和利润提成，有将近8k。小赞给父母汇了钱，剩下的小心存进银行卡，打算请王耶啵出去吃顿饭。  
小赞:我发工资了。  
耶啵:好。  
小赞:我请你吃饭。  
耶啵:好。  
小赞:你想吃啥？  
耶啵:人体宴，你去洗洗，赶紧的。  
小赞:？？？  
耶啵:老子一个小时以后还要直播卖货，你赶紧的！  
小赞: ...哦。

虽然被耶啵吃了，但是第二天在小赞的强烈要求下，王耶啵还是心不甘情不愿的被他带出去请客。  
王耶啵选了第一次带小赞去的西餐厅。吃完饭以后，王耶啵觉得自己要给小赞买点礼物。  
正好楼下有家tucci。  
耶啵:走，带你买衣服。  
小赞看看自己的白T恤牛仔裤:我有衣服，不用买啦。  
耶啵:你的衣服不够那啥。  
小赞:哪啥？  
耶啵: fashion  
小赞:...哦  
耶啵:看我带你配一套。

Tucci店内。  
小赞看着镜子里的自己，耶啵眼光独到，给自己选了红绿相间的高领毛衣，外搭复古棕色花纹西服。休闲宽松的长裤和休闲鞋让这套搭配多了些生动。  
王耶啵指着柜台上一个包包:拿给我。  
销售:先生眼光独到，这是限量新品，店里只有这一个。  
耶啵:贵不贵？  
销售:？？？呃，贵。  
耶啵:贵就对了，结账。

小赞瞄了眼账单，没数请几个零就感觉一阵头晕眼花。不由紧紧拽住了包带子。  
小赞:太太太太贵了吧。  
耶啵:你穿的好看，不贵。  
小赞:我我我我我我我不用这么贵的衣服的。  
耶啵:我有钱，什么都能给你买。  
耶啵:你穿的好看。  
耶啵:你最好看。  
小赞:可是今天32°。  
小赞:耶啵，我有点热。  
耶啵:...


End file.
